


Pack Our Bags

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, post-episode: s02e17 chapter thirty: the noose tightens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: They have the means, why not just leave?





	Pack Our Bags

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I just needed to write something quick.

“We could run away, now,” Veronica muses from passenger seat, looking through the windshield and into Sweetwater River.

Archie angles his body towards her. The question is left unspoken, but she can sense the weight of his gaze on her. She can always sense him around her – no matter what, she can find him in a room full of people.

A smile blooms on her lips. “Pack our bags, and take this car far away. Wherever we want. Across the country. Just forget about this mess and not worry about… _bad men_ attacking us.” She chuckles. “I’m not talking about an _Into the Wild_ or _Wild_ kind of adventure. I’m not cut out for that, Archiekins.”

He snorts a laugh. “With your father? It’d be more like _Mad Max_.”

She laughs, but leans her head against his shoulder. The arm he has around her tightens the embrace. “But, can you see it? Just us. No more lies or secrets to keep. No worries about my parents’ shady businesses. Not being a henchman for them. Not feeling like a piece in their game.”

“Could you be happy with almost nothing?”

“Nothing?” She looks up into warm brown eyes. “I’d learn. My loverboy would surely be enough.”

He nuzzles her hair. Veronica can feel Archie’s warm breath on her scalp. “When do you want to go?”

“Now.”

“Where?”

“Wherever you want.” She sighs softly, her hand taking his.

It’s then that his phone vibrates with an incoming message making them heave long sighs. They are exhausted of this. Her father keeps the strict policy of only going from home to school and back, with Archie as her personal bodyguard. But what else to do?

“It’s time to go home, Ronnie.”

“Can’t we make this our home?”

Archie smiles at her and starts the engine.

“Maybe.”


End file.
